Lazos rotos
by Cloud122
Summary: [Episodio 5 y 6] Al final, los preceptos fueron más grandes que nuestros sentimientos, nos habíamos lastimado tanto que el daño era irreparable, simplemente hielo y fuego no pueden estar juntos. Milo x Camus


¿Pensaban que se habían desecho de mí? Pues no, sigo molestando por estos lares XD ha pasado un tiempo ¿cómo han estado? Yo con tareas y documentos por analizar ToT quiero vacaciones. Ayer mientras buscaba un documento en mi usb me topé con este escrito que había dejado a medias, lo había subido y eliminado debido a que no me gustaba como lo había pensado pero ahora que todo quedo aclarado le podemos dar un final (?) sigo sufriendo por mi acuario, Toei le arruinaste su imagen pero no importa lo que hagas, yo siempre lo amaré.

Bueno el finc se centra en el universo de SoG en los capítulos 5 y 6.

Advertencias: Ninguna creo

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Lazos rotos

xxxxxx

Caminaba con dificultad, se sentía cansado, todo el cuerpo le dolía. A pesar de llevar la armadura puesta había resentido el doble ataque. ¿Por qué habían regresado a la vida? ¿Quién los había hecho regresar? ¿Con qué objetivo? Todas esas cuestiones pasaban por su cabeza mientras trataba de hacerse paso por la nieve. ¿Por qué en Asgard? ¿Qué habría pasado con Athena y los caballeros de bronce? Su cabeza era un mar de incertidumbre, muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. La única seguridad con la que contaba era que si él había regresado a la vida el resto de la orden lo habría de hecho, no en vano ya había tenido el "placer" de encontrarse con dos de ellos. De alguna manera esperaba que Shaka tuviera las respuestas a sus interrogantes pero al ver que se encontraba tan perdido como el no tuvo más remedio que seguir a su instinto, aquel que se negaba a quedarse quieto esperando a que las respuestas les cayeran del cielo, simplemente no podía, debía salir y buscarlas y sabía dónde podría encontrarlas, fuese quien fuese obtendría la información aun si eso implicaba enfrentarse nuevamente a Camus.

—Camus—pensó nuevamente mientras se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triste. La mitad de sus heridas habían sido provocadas por su hermano de orden, su mejor amigo… su amante. Aún podía sentir pequeños fragmentos de hielo incrustados en su piel.

Tenía que saber sus motivos, debía entender ¿por qué Camus le había atacado?, ¿estaría siendo manipulado por el enemigo? O ¿sería que nuevamente les había traicionado? Sintió un frió recorrerle todo el cuerpo y sabía que no era debido al clima del lugar, esperaba que fuera la primera idea que tenía. Aunque dentro de él, en el fondo de su corazón un mal presagio había aparecido pero decidió ignorarle debía darse prisa. Emprendió nuevamente la caminata, sentía el rastro del cosmos que pertenecía al de acuario, se encontraba cerca.

A lo lejos logro divisar la fortaleza del enemigo. No debía dudar. Rápidamente llamó a su armadura quien se colocó en su cuerpo, lanzó el primer ataque contra los soldados que venían a detenerle.

—¡Aguja escarlata!— exclamo mientras los atacaba uno por uno— ¡Ven aquí, Camus!

Al instante hizo su aparición el caballero de acuario, estaban frente a frente. El rostro de Camus se mantenía neutral, sereno, ocultando como siempre los pensamientos del acuariano.

—Ya lo sabes – exclamo mirándole a los ojos—. Si dos caballeros dorados se enfrentan será una guerra de mil días. Camus, no quiero eso, ¿por qué tenemos que luchar? No otra vez.

— Hace tiempo – hablado por fin el de acuario –. Le hice una promesa a un amigo.

— ¿Una promesa?—

— Cuando era un niño — comenzó a explicarse –.En uno de mis entrenamientos provoqué una avalancha donde quedó sepultada la hermana menor de Surt. En ese momento juré que un día daría mi vida por él. Es por eso que esta nueva vida que se me ha dado la usaré para compensarle.

— ¿Aún si se trata de enfrentarme a mí? – Pregunto bajando su rostro, haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera los ojos –. ¿Una vez más terminare siendo desplazado?

—Milo…—

—Dime una cosa Camus – le interrumpió—. ¿Alguna vez realmente fui importante para ti?

—Eso no es el punto— respondió el peli turquesa –. Se trata de una promesa, una deuda que tengo con un amigo.

—Vaya– Sonrió burlonamente sin despegar su vista del suelo— Yo era algo más que un simple amigo. Representabas la parte más importante de mi vida pero yo nunca lo fui en la tuya y aun así no me importaba mientras te tuviera a mi lado, pero ahora me doy cuenta, no era más que un simple títere para ti, un sacrificio, un comodín.

—Eso no es verdad— respondió.

— ¿No? – Preguntó mirándolo nuevamente, la sonrisa seguía plasmada en su rostro –. Fui tu amigo desde los siete años, la persona que mejor te conocía o al menos eso creía. Luché con tu discípulo y le perdone la vida jurando que lo protegería por ti. Cuando regresaste como un traidor decidí no matarte, a pesar de todo nunca dude de ti, siempre tuviste mi absoluta confianza. ¿Y tú Camus? Ahora que hemos regresado a la vida, que debemos salir de este lugar para poder ayudar a nuestra diosa, ¿me dices que nuevamente nos traicionaras por cumplir una promesa a alguien más? ¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por él?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se podía escuchar el sonido del viento, se miraron fijamente perdiéndose mutuamente entre los iris azul y verde. Se sentía molesto y cansado. Una vez más se daba cuenta que alguien más era la prioridad. Lo que le había dicho, era realmente lo que sentía, lo que se había guardado tanto tiempo por el amor que le profesaba. En la batalla de las doce casas Camus había bajado a su templo con la petición de no matar a Hyoga, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Tratado de persuadirlo, él se haría cargo de todo, no tendría que enfrentarse a su discípulo pero la insistencia del otro le había hecho acceder su petición aun sabiendo lo que eso podía significar. Pero la decisión de Camus estaba hecha, ese mocoso representaba más de lo que se podía a ver imaginado, más de lo que incluso él podía significar para el de acuario.

Y ahora que nuevamente se había vuelto a encontrar después de su sacrificio en el muro de los lamentos, debía pelear contra él.

—Nosotros ya hemos muerto una vez — habló el francés encendiendo su cosmos—. Tu no eras un sacrificio para nadie, yo confiaba plenamente en ti y sabía qué harías lo correcto, es por eso que deje a tu cargo mis pendientes, pero ahora es distinto, cumpliré mi promesa Milo así tenga que enfrentarme a ti.

Muy bien – respondió el de escorpio encendiendo su cosmos—. Si eso es lo que quieres te derrotaré, será la última pelea entre nosotros.

Camus había tomado una decisión y él debía cumplir con su deber, como caballero, como su instinto y Antares le gritaba. Ganaría, sería la última vez que pelearía contra él. Toda relación que en el pasado los unía había muerto. El caballero que estaba frente a él ya no era su amigo… ni su amante, no era la persona que una vez había amado lo había perdido desde hace mucho, quizás desde el enfrentamiento en las doce casas, quizás mucho antes de eso, tal vez cuando partió a Siberia.

—¡Aguja escarlata!—

—¡Ejecución de Aurora!

—Será inútil – mencionó el de acuario –. Tu cuerpo no resistirá una batalla de mil días, ni siquiera soportara mi ataque.

—Mi cosmos será que el que me guía – respondió el de escorpio. — ¡todo el que me estorba, termina siendo atravesado por mi aguja venenosa!

Lanzaron su mejor técnica al otro, no podían darse el lujo de jugar con su contrario, se conocían a la perfección, hielo y fuego se fundían, sería difícil, para ambos. Su fuerza física era similar, a pesar de las lesiones de Milo su orgullo le impedía perder, luchaba al mismo nivel que el de acuario. Pero se encontraba en desventaja, el maldito árbol absorbía parte de sus poderes… su cuerpo no respondía, algunas marcas comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo.

—Maldición – exclamó jadeante, no podía perder.

—Ríndete Milo – habló el acuario—. Te encuentras en desventaja.

Antes de que pudiera responder, un circulo de llamas le había rodado, al lado del acuario habían aparecido los dos guerreros divinos que le acompañaban. Debía salir de ahí pero aún su cuerpo se negaba a responderle.

Miro directamente a los ojos del de acuario, si debía morir al menos lo haría con la seguridad que hizo lo correcto, lo que su instinto le había dicho. Pero unos pasos llamaron su atención y a los otros tres, de entre las llamas una figura se hacía presente, observándolo. No puedo evitar que la sorpresa invadiera su rostro… el hombre que estaba detrás suyo, aquel que lo miraba incitándolo a levantarse, a pelear por lo que era correcto, él también había regresado a la vida.

—¡Saga de géminis! – exclamaron los presentes al visualizar al hombre que aparecía detrás del de escorpio.

El de escorpio no sabía cómo reaccionar, el hombre al que había respetado por tantos años, su héroe y ejemplo a seguir cuando niño, estaba a su lado, dispuesto a luchar contra sus agresores, contra Camus.

—Saga, por favor, permite que sea yo el que acabe con Camus – intentó pararse sin éxito, el daño recibido y la falta de cosmos le había dejado mal herido—

—Milo – escuchó como el más alto le llamaba sin mirarle — .Ese de ahí ya no es el Camus que conocías. Él está completamente dispuesto a matarte, ha olvidado todo lazo que les unía, despierta.

Antes de que pudiera responderle observó como uno de los guerreros divinos les atacaba por sorpresa, un fuerte resplandor y un estallido le cegaron momentáneamente, al abrir los ojos ya no se encontraban en el campo de batalla.

—¿Por qué? – Preguntó incorporándose —. ¿por qué dejamos el lugar? ¡Debimos quedarnos y pelear!

—Cálmate Milo – escuchó la voz serena del tercer guardián –. En tu estado actual había sido un sacrificio en vano.

—¡Debemos acabar con esos imbéciles y eliminar ese maldito árbol!— Gritó molesto —¡¿cómo puedes pedirme que me calme?!

— Escorpio – llamó autoritario el de geminis – No te ciegues ante la situación, sé que te duele lo de Camus pero debemos pensar fríamente nuestros movimientos.

—No me pidas que me quede sin hacer nada, iré al lugar donde se encuentra ese árbol y lo eliminare de un solo golpe – Respondió echándose a caminar rumbo a la barrera.

"De nada servirá, te quedarás sin cosmo antes de siquiera acercarte" escuchó decir al peli azul pero no se detuvo, debía terminar con todo esto. Acabaría con todos y sacaría la frustración y dolor que oprimía su pecho, ¿por qué habrían regresado a la vida? ¡Al cuerno la razón! Lo único que le importaba era acabar con todos y todo, vencería a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, poco le importaba si vivía o moría, ya había perdido todo, incluso su propia vida ahora solo era un títere en el juego de alguien.

No importaba si tenía que consumir todo el cosmo que le quedaba, de alguna u otra forma rompería esa maldita barrera.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba recostado cuando un fuerte golpe de energía invadió todo el lugar, haciendo que se incorporara ante la repentina cantidad de energía que había sentido, la barrera había sido destruida pero eso no era lo que le alarmaba, después de la gran explosión un cosmo empezó a desaparecer rápidamente. Una opresión en su pecho le hizo ponerse de pie y mirar por la ventana del cuarto que se le había asignado, la vista que tenía era hacía el gran castillo donde se encontraba el árbol.

La energía que desaparecía, el cosmos que se apagaba era … no podía… no debía… era una mentira, él debía estar bien, Saga se lo había llevado.

—¿Qué hiciste?– pronunció observando su reflejo en el cristal —

— Camus— escuchó una voz que le llamaba, conocía al dueño de la voz

—¿Milo? – Le llamó buscando alrededor del cuarto—

—Camus – volvió a escuchar que lo llamaban y tras recorrer con la mirada el lugar observó cómo su imagen en la ventana se desvanecía y en su lugar aparecía el reflejo del de escorpio.

—Milo – su voz sonaba quebrada mientras una de sus manos tocaba el vidrio sintiendo el frio del cristal — ¿por qué? No debiste, tenías que esperar un poco más, yo habría ido por ti.

— Lo siento Camus – Observó aquella imagen hablarle—. Al final nuestros preceptos pudieron más que lo que sentíamos. Lo nuestro nunca tuvo futuro, tontamente me aferraba a la idea de poder estar juntos, de que sobrepasaríamos cualquier cosa o circunstancia, que rebasaríamos incluso nuestros propios preceptos, haríamos que el hielo y el fugo se mantuvieran en equilibrio. Pero eso solo fue un simple deseo, siempre un elemento estuvo por encima del otro, mi fuego cedía a tu frio sin importar nada, dejaba mi orgullo por ti, dejando mis objetivos para seguir a tu lado, no me daba cuenta que tus intereses eran otros, que yo no era parte de tus planes, solo era una herramienta más en tus objetivos.

—¡No es verdad! – alzó la voz golpeando el cristal —. Eso no es verdad, lo sabes Milo. Mi razón de existir eres tú, pero no podía…tenía deberes como caballero, como maestro… yo… Milo por favor.

— Lo lamento Camus, pero tú escogiste un camino y fuiste fiel hasta el final sin importar nada más, yo hice lo mismo, en algún momento, quizás algún día podremos encontrarnos de nuevo y continuar con lo que dejamos inconcluso. Un día que no seamos acuario y escorpio, que seamos simplemente nosotros.

—Nunca fuiste una herramienta – explicó viéndolo a los ojos —. Todo lo que hacía era por ti, por nosotros. Debías saber que tenía un plan, solo debías ser paciente. Eres mi motivación y prioridad.

Poco a poco la imagen del noveno guardián fue desvaneciéndose del cristal, se permitió soltar una sola lágrima al verle desaparecer por completo mientras una estrella pasaba por la constelación de escorpio.

—¡Milo! —. Gritó llamándole mientras golpeaba la ventana, por tercera vez le había fallado a la persona que buscaba proteger. Había tanto que explicar pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de aclarar nada, siempre el tiempo se le terminaba y está ocasión el de escorpio se había marchado antes que él.

Solo tenía que esperar un poco, mientras lograba entender que era lo que pasaba en ese lugar, recolectar información, saber a qué se enfrentaban y después, podría ir a buscarle explicarle las cosas y poder estar juntos pero la impulsividad de Milo le había hecho actuar, derrumbando todos sus planes de estar juntos de nuevo. ¿Acaso ese era su venganz? ¿Partir primero y dejar que sintiera lo que el sintió? No podía culparlo, la relación entre ellos dese hace tiempo había sufrido demasiado daños de amantes pasaron a ser simples conocidos con una misión en común.

—Camus – escuchó unos golpes en su puerta –

— ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una vez que vio la figura del pelirrojo adentrarse a su habitación. No giro su cuerpo, veía a través del reflejo del cristal, el mismo que hace unos momentos le había mostrado al peli azul.

—Debemos irnos, es la hora—

Un simple gesto con la cabeza fue su respuesta. Una vez más se refugió en su máscara de serenidad, una vez más debía ocultar su dolor y arrepentimiento. La hora había llegado, seguía con su plan hasta el final, si moría poco le importaba, Milo ya no estaba a su lado pero le había hecho la promesa de volverse a encontrar. Terminaría con esta misión y se reuniría con el de escorpio, le había prometido encontrarse en otra vida pero él lo buscaría en la misma muerte y no se apartaría de nuevo de su lado, le demostraría que estaba equivocado y que el fuego y el hielo si podían estar juntos.

Fin.

* * *

Seamos honestas ¿alguien esperaba un final feliz? XDD maldición, después de lo que uno vio hasta me cuesta darle una reconciliación en todos los escenarios de mi mente, Milo soporto mucho, muchísimo digo, a Toei le encanto recordarnos las decisiones de Camus y como afectaron de cierta forma su relación, nos dieron en el canon ToT

Gracias al cielo que la serie no es canonica de lo contrario ya me habría dado algo con todo lo que estaba pasando. Pues bueno, creo que es todo por el momento gente linda. Espero regresar pronto con nuevos fincs pero no prometo nada, las ideas y el tiempo me juegan en contra, que estén bien.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
